On Love: Agape & Eros
by erasi
Summary: "Oh, yoongi ah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu bukan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" . "Kau benar-benar membuat diriku gila Yoongi ah, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Mencintai terlalu banyak dan itu membuatku serasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernapas dan hidup". BTS/YAOI/ Jimin x Yoongi.


On Love: Agape & Eros

Special fanfic for jimsnoona ^_^/

Min Yoongi dan Jimin bukan punyaku XD.

Untuk kalian yang mungkin tidak asing dengan judul fanfic ini, Yap ini judul cerita diambil dari lagu anime Yuri on ice.

Warning : Lemon/ Rated M

two shoot

* * *

Dalam cinta terdapat dua kata yang saling bertentangan, sebuah perbedaan namun masih masuk dalam katagori cinta ini. Eros adalah bentuk cinta dengan nafsu, sebuah keinginan seksual dan gairah. Sementara Agape merupakan bentuk cinta murni, tanpa syarat yang tidak mementingkan apapun, cinta pengorbanan .

Dan setiap manusia yang menemukan dan bertemu dengan cinta akan menemui dua kata ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan bila mereka tidak menegetahui. Sebuah bentuk cinta yang menginginkan kesetiaan, gairah nafsu, ciuman dan belaian, sementara diwaktu bersamaan akan melindungi, menghormati dan mengorbankan demi yang dicintanya.

Ini adalah bentuk cinta yang berbalik arah namun tidak dapat dipisahkan.

* * *

Tubuh itu berbaring terlentang di tengah tempat tidur king size dengan lembar sutra hitam dibawahnya.

Tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi keindahan malaikatnya, Jimin dapat melihat dengan sempurna pahatan indah sang kekasih.

Sebuah karya seni ciptaan tuhan, yah kekasihnya adalah malaikat jatuh yang ditakdirkan berada disisinya, untuk menemani sepi hidup seorang Park Jimin.

Malaikat yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya adalah cahaya hidup dan napasnya.

Park Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk sang kekasih, bahkan bila dia harus membakar Korea Selatan dalam abu, Park Jimin akan melakukan itu.

Tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk kekerasan dan pukulan kini digunakan untuk membelai lembut dada porselen, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif kekasihnya.

Perlahan namun tegas ia membelai, merasakan halus kulit dibawah tubuhnya.

Napas panjang dapat terdengar jelas dalam keheningan ruangan.

Menghirup wangi tubuh kekasih tercinta, ia selalu menyukai bagaimana harum cintanya. Llily dan manis madu dapat dirasakan jimin.

Tidak cukup dengan belaian ringan, bibir yang selalu berkata kejam dan tajam bak pedang itu kini berbicara manis, membisikan kata-kata menenangkan dan pujian. Mencium dahi dengan kecupan ringan kemudian turun ke pipi cubi yang selalu membuatnya gemas dan sampai di bibir ranum yang selalu menggodanya..

Tidak terburu-buru namun perlahan ia merasakan bibir merah ranum, membelai bibir luar dengan miliknya sendiri, mencicipi dengan lidahnya.

Sebuah erangan, gemuruh dari dada dan tenggorokannya kala lidah tersebut masuk dan membelai lidah pasangannya, bergelut untuk mentukan dominasi.

God, dia sudah memimpikan hal ini lama, begitu lama dan sekarang...Park Jimin dapat mencicipi dan merasakan bagaimana leZat tubuh kekasih pujaannya, objek obsesinya selama dua tahun ini.

bibir dan lidahnya sibuk bertarung yang tentu saja hasil akhir telah diketahui, yaitu dimana Jimin sebagai pemenang dan sang pria yang bertubuh kecil harus pasrah dengan invasi ganas penuh hasrat kekasihnya.

Tangannya tentu tidak berhenti bergerak, justru sebaliknya, terus menyentuh dan menggoda- membuat malaikat indah memohon lebih.

"Yoongi ah..tuhan, kau begitu cantik" Bisik Jimin disela ciuman mereka.

"lihat dirimu sekarang sayang. Terlentang dibawahku, memohon dengan wajah dan bibir menggodamu itu...oh dan ini-"

Satu tangannya memegang penis yang telah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Membelai dengan begitu lambat.

"kau sudah keras hanya dengan ciuman dan belaianku sayang"

Park Jimin menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat kata-kata berhasil membangkitkan sang kekasih.

Dia selalu menyukai bagian ini. Untuk menggoda kekasihnya dan membuatnya lebih terangsang. Memohon dengan air mata untuk Jimin bercinta dengannya.

Well, ini adalah hukuman yang menyenangkan, setelah semua Min Yoongi pantas mendapatkannya.

Kekasih cantik dan manisnya telah begitu kejam, harus membuatnya menunggu dua tahun untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

Dan bahkan dengan kepolosan Yoongi- semua gerakan kecil apapun, seperti mengemut permen lolipop didepannya, memainkan sendok makan dengan bibir ranumnya dan menggunakan pakaian kulit ketat membuat Park Jimin yang terkenal dengan kendali luar biasa terhadap tubuh serta pikiran lepas kontrol!

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Yoongi sang malaikat penyiksa dan cinta dalam hidupnya tidak menyadari dengan semua kelakuan menggodanya.

Dua tahun Jimin harus melalui siksaan tersebut tanpa bahkan bisa menyentuh atau berbicara dan melampiaskan gairahnya.

Jadi tentu saja, Jimin akan kembali menyiksa Yoongi dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan.

" Min..Jimin ah...Oh..Shit! jangan terus menggodaku" Keluhan bercampur erangan keluar dari bibir Yoongi yang kini tengah ditutupi nafsu semata.

"Tapi kau menikmatinyakan ,Yoongiku" Sembari menggoda dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri jimin atau lebih tepat jari-jari nakal Jimin mulai memasuki perlahan lubang hangat Yoongi.

Menggoda dengan menekan titik puncak didalmnya, membuat sang kekasih bak terbang di langit ketujuh dan melihat bintang-bintang,

"Oh..Jimin ah..Oh..shh Shit, jangan berhenti...tuhan lebih..Oh.."

Racauan dan desahan kekasihnya membuat jimin benar-benar merinding, penuh gairah dan oh tuhan...ia benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan Yoongi.

Rencana untuk terus menggoda dan menyiksa kekasihnya keluar terbang begitu saja kala Jimin melihat bagaimana kini sang kekasih tampak.

Min Yoongi yang lembut dan penuh kasih kini benar-benar tak berdaya, menggoda dengan pipi merah, bibir terbuka yang memohon untuk di ciumnya. Jangan lupakan kulit putih porselen bersih yang sekarang dihiasi tanda-tanda merah kebiruan.

Shit! Pria lurus yang memuja dada besar wanitapun bisa langsung berbalik arus dan menjadi Gay bila melihat Min Yoongi kini.

"Kau Seksi sayang, membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu... keras dan cepat"

Geraman kesal dari malaikatnya adalah jawaban yang didapat Jimin disusul dnegan dua tangan kecil namun kuat yang menyeret tubuhnya lebih dekat-menempel dengan sang pujaan hati.

"kalau begitu Fuck aku cepat Park Jimin sialan!" desis suara yang sangat menuntut tepat ditelinga kanan Jimin.

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang ia cintai dari Min Yoongi, karena hanya Min Yoongi satu-satunya didunia ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan kasar dan mengumpatnya. Dan dia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Tentu saja bila orang lain, mungkin mereka sudah berada enam kaki dibawah tanah.

Jimin segera melanjutkan aksinya.

Meski tanpa dimintapun Park Jimin akan melakukannya.

Jari-jari yang sejak tadi menggoda sang kekasih keluar digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar, panjang dan keras.

"Kau yang meminta sayang" dengan bisikan terakhir, Jimin memasukan miliknya dalam lubang hangat Yoongi.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuh pasangannya tegang dan mendengar desis kesakitan.

 _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan seluruh miliknya akan berda dalam lubang hangat Yoongi._

Oh tuhan, ini benar-benar ketat dan panas. Bila kontrolnya benar-benar hilang ia bisa cum saat ini juga.

Desis ketidak nyamanan dan rasa sakit dari Yoongi tercinta masih dapat didengar jelas dan untuk menglihkan dari rasa tidak nyamannya, Jimin mulai mencumbu kembali bibir ranumnya.

Dengan satu tangan ia mulai membelai penis Yoongi dan memijitnya bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, masuk dan keluar lubang hangat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan suara desis sakit Yoongi kini berganti desahan penuh nafsu dan keinginan untuk lebih.

"Aku ingin lebih Jimin ah..Oh..lebih cepat..cepat!"

Park Jimin tertawa senang dan mulai mengabulkan keingininan sang kekasih.

" Your wish, my prince"

Dorongan dan hentakan itu kini lebih cepat . Suara-suara antara dua daging yang saling bertemu menghiasi suasana temaram malam dan desahan serta erangan keduany menjadi kekuatan lebih dari dua kekasih yang tengah bercinta.

" Bersama sayang..Ahh..Yoongi " Hentakan terakhir dan keduanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Love you, Jimin ah" Bisik Yoongi dengan lembut sebelum tertidur lelap kelelahan.

Sementara Jimin yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya terpaku shock memandang kekasih cantiknya.

Ini adalah pertama kali Min Yoongi, sang pujaan hati mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu, dan Park Jimin benar-benar meras hatinya seakan berhenti hanya untuk satu detik ketika mendengar suara lembut kekasih hati.

"Oh, yoongi ah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu bukan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Pandangannya masih belum beralih dan Jimin tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok malaikat yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kau benar-benar membuat diriku gila Yoongi ah, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Mencintai terlalu banyak dan itu membuatku serasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernapas dan hidup"

" Mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku. Kau cahayaku, Yoongi dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu pergi dari sisiku. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama sayang. Forever"

...End...

* * *

Dan itu adalah cerita rated m pertamaku!OMG...!

Sebuah tantangan langsung dari JimsNoona dan berhasil aku tulis Yaay ^0^/, nah meskipun mungkin agak kurang panas atau gimana gituu..tapi Hei ini benar-benar adegan Lemon pertama yang aku tulis dan sumpah kok sulit banget yah...? ah apapun yang penting udah kelar hehehe.

Untuk chapter kedua akan aku update malam minggu atau mungkin pada minggu pagi dan karena ini hanya two shot alias cerita pendek jadi please for you reader, riview, saran, komentar dan kritikan terbuka dan akan selalu kuhargai.

chapter dua karena di publis saat hari ramadhan jadi gak bakal ada Lamenya ya . Hanya Sedikit bocoran untuk chap selanjutnya Btw.

thks and see you


End file.
